1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan assembly, and more particularly, to a fan assembly to prevent a vibration which occurs due to a rotation of a fan being transmitted to a whole system
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a multi-media technique has been rapidly developed with an advent of an information-oriented society, which makes a displaying device more important. A plane displaying device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a projector, etc., have been actively studied and developed.
The displaying device includes a printed circuit board (PCB). The PCB includes a large number of highly integrated electronic components. Thus, when the displaying device is operated, the electronic components generate more heat than that of the conventional displaying device. Thus, a heat generating problem arises during an operation of the whole system using the conventional natural cooling method.
To solve the above problem, a compulsory cooling method using a fan is applied. For example, the projector uses 1-2 fans and the PDP uses 3-6 fans.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional fan assembly comprises a supporting case 2, a fan 4 provided in the supporting fan 2, and a connector 6 connecting the fan 4 and the supporting case 2. The supporting case 2 is fixed to a part of the whole system.
However, due to the above fan assembly, lives of the electronic components that are sensitive to a vibration may be shortened and a malfunction and a noise may occur, because vibrations which occur as a result of a rotation of the fan 4 may be transmitted to the whole system through the supporting case 2.
Recently, fan assemblies having anti vibration members have been developed to reduce the vibration and the noise. These fan assemblies reduce some of vibrations in the fan. However, these fan assemblies require relatively complicated manufacturing processes. Moreover, the anti vibration member is provided in a part of the system such as a combining part in which the fan and the supporting case are combined, so that completely cutting off the vibration in the fan is difficult and the anti vibration efficiency becomes low.